candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 December 2015
05:56 Hello... 06:06 Dead chat... 06:47 Again 12:02 Check PM 12:04 o/ 12:05 Hi again Rose... 12:05 Hi guys 12:06 hi 12:07 flockky gone... 12:07 Hey guys 12:07 I want to talk with Flockky, but he left... 12:07 Suddenly chat is active... 12:09 Does anyone (other than Rose) know that Yogeeta5 is glbally blocked? 12:09 *globally 12:09 No. But its sad 12:10 According to Wikia, Kool had the same email as Yogeeta 12:10 That could explain it 12:11 But I do not think Yogeeta was Kool. 12:11 Neither do I 12:12 I know 12:12 I think that Kool hacked into Yogeeta's email and used it for sockpuppeting... 12:13 Or that Kool had a fake email address 12:13 let me do unreleased version first 12:13 a lot of stuff that I need to do 12:14 I'm updating info 12:15 Did they actually buffed level 1409 to 60 seconds instead of 90?! 12:16 yes 12:17 Can someone add the banner pictures to new levels? The infobox says there the picture is 140px. 12:21 I can't because I wasn't playing CCS right now 12:39 waiting for level 1415 12:39 GTG. Bye guys 12:40 They buffed level 1410 by removing some spaces as well... 12:40 looks like almost every levels buffed 12:41 except level 1405 12:41 which is a nerf 12:42 I got to go too 12:42 need do something with mobile version 12:42 bye 01:10 Cheekian? 01:11 yes? 01:15 I was just checking if the banner pics were uploaded... 01:34 they will upload,don't worry 09:00 hey 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> hey mega o/ 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney o/ 09:05 Hey 3lite. 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> i need help. TR0LL's out vandalizing the Silly Wikia. mind helping me revert his edits? 09:05 I will do it in a while. 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> ok 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> hey Candyy o/ 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> long time no see! 09:12 yes i was sometimes here but rarely 09:13 <3litecandycrusher> yup 09:13 <3litecandycrusher> hey Flockky o/ 09:13 o/ 09:14 Fast typer :P 09:14 hi Candyyy long time no see as well 09:14 hmm yes 09:14 or maybe first time I met you? 09:15 I dunno what's up with me :P 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> nope, he's been here for a long time 09:15 thats what i wanted to say but i thought it would maybe be rude if i dont remeber you 09:15 but it seems we were never on chat same time 09:15 lol 09:15 lol 09:15 but i saw your comments on articles 09:15 Oh 09:15 I usually comment in level articles 09:16 yes 09:16 saying my no. of tries, stars, and if nbu or not, and difficulty 09:16 yes most people comment that 09:16 currently I'm in 1398 09:16 i am 1348 09:16 i think 09:16 >:( 09:16 I hate that level so much! 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> i'm on 1023 09:17 it is hard to remember which level i am when theres 4 digits lol 09:17 okay lel 09:17 1023 uf thats candy clouds or that three episodes sth lik that 09:17 you hate 1348 or yours? 09:17 lol 09:17 I hate 1348 09:17 aha uh i hate 1344 lol 09:17 The bombs are so distracting 09:18 but today i got it with no boosters only with one striped candy they gave me 09:18 yep I also hate 1344, so I used boosters in that level 09:18 oh 09:18 yes bombs are hard i will be stuck probably 09:18 lucky you 09:18 but i was stuck on 1344 long time and lot of tries 09:18 lot of tries? yeah... 09:18 and sometimes udes boosters and didnt help 09:18 used* 09:19 yeah they are not of a help 09:19 <3litecandycrusher> level 1351 looks worse though :/ 09:19 i hate that on mobile some levels are imposible sometimes and i play on mobile 09:19 <3litecandycrusher> just to brighten up the spirit :P 09:19 hmm idk i dont check levels i havent reached :/ 09:19 took me 183 tries in 1348 09:19 :P 09:20 Yeah 1351 looks worse as well 09:20 uff and i dont count tries but 1268 took me infinity number of tries (lol) 09:20 You need to claim the key with perfect timing of cascades 09:20 in 1351 09:21 i will se when i reach that level maybe they nerf it meanwhile hihe 09:21 1023? Had no problems in that level. it was fun 09:21 1268? took me a lot of tries, of course. The icings sucks 09:21 i dont remeber 1023 as hard level 09:22 1268 was horible i was long long on that diamond district episode 09:22 yeah 09:22 really horrible. 09:22 But great thing it got nerfed 09:22 Level 1268 09:22 yes i know 09:22 but it is not important for me now 09:22 Havent tried the nerfed version yet 09:22 <3litecandycrusher> 1022 isn't really easy IMO 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> but 1014 was horrible 09:23 Ugh 1014... 09:23 1022? I think somewhat easy is better? 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> same 09:23 yes i remeber 1014 harddd 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> 1020 was massively easy 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> 1019 was medium 09:24 I like 1020 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> 1018 was massively fun and only took me 1 try 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> 1017 was pretty easy 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> 1016 was a joke 09:24 I even finish 1020 in a few amount of moves 09:24 huh? 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> 1015 took me one try but it looked kinda hard 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> 1016 was a joke - what i mean by this is that it was PATHETICALLY easy 09:25 IKR 09:25 I understand now, I thought it's unknown :P 09:25 <3litecandycrusher> one popcorn. that is literally the whole level, basically 09:25 yea 09:25 haha easy 09:25 <3litecandycrusher> 1013 too 1 try but a cramped board 09:25 hey 09:25 1018 really fun. 09:25 <3litecandycrusher> 1012 also 1 try but kind of annoying to get the middle cleaned up a bit 09:25 hi Mega 09:26 hey 09:26 1013? 09:26 which one? the redesigned one? 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> 1011 took 2 or 3 tries and wasn't that hard 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, redesigned 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> oe 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> one* 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> which looks like a donut :P 09:26 Yeah :P 09:26 donut :P 09:26 But I hate that level! 09:26 It keeps me failing (1013) 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> 1021 was kinda boring for a 4-colored level. I didn't really like it 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> 1022 was medium IMO 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> 1023 looks harder than it is but i'm still stuck on it 09:27 1021? orly? It was fun for me. 09:28 how about Level 973 ? If you remember 09:28 i dont like 1021 09:28 1023 doesn't look hard for me 09:28 i mean i just cheked it and i dont like levels like that 09:28 oh 09:28 ohh no it is 4 colored 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> 973 didn't take me a lot of tries but i can DEFINETELY see why it's a hard one 09:28 it was easy i guess 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> 973 took me 4 tries i think 09:28 yeah it's easy for 1021 09:29 973? took me a lot tries 09:29 uhh i am trying to get 3 stars on some levels sometimes and 973 is one of them but i cant i dont like that level or timed levels att all 09:29 super duper insanely hard for me... 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> 967, 975, and 977 annoyed the heck out of me 09:29 at* 09:29 I like some timed levels 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> 981 sucks for the third star 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> and it's a little hard 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> 984 was AWFUL! 09:30 i have 1 star on 981 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> 1 or 2 stars on 981 for me. but not 3 09:30 on 984 i got 3 stars the other day 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> it's not easy to get three stars on 981 09:30 981? I don't remember how much stars I have 09:30 yes 09:30 i dont remember too but i checked haha 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> 984 was VH for me 09:31 for me medium con H 09:31 oh :P 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> 982 was kinda easy. one try 09:31 actually hard 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> 983 was… i dunno. 09:31 984? really medium. No problems in that level 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> 1 try, but i see why it might be hard 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> but… i don't see why it's a hexagon level :S 09:31 982? quite easy 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> 984 took me like 23 tries! 09:31 :S 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> LOTS of trouble of rme 09:32 because of bombs 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> for* 09:32 is hexagon i think 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> 985 was quite easy 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> yes 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> those 9 move bombs are the problem -_- 09:32 983? I hate 09:32 i have 3 stars 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> 986 i hardly remember 09:32 i probably mixed color bomb with color of candy bomb 09:32 Level 986 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait it's that 4-colored one 09:33 also hated 09:33 yes 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> the top right cake bomb gave me a bit of trouble 09:33 with cake bombs 09:33 because of upper-right cake bomb 09:33 yeah :S 09:33 i dont remeber it being hard 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> 987 was quite boring 09:33 1001 was horible 09:33 Yeah 987 is boring 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> 988 wasn't hard but i just didn't like it. don't why. 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> don't know* 09:33 teleporter spawn and candies spawn were confusing. 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> 989 was kinda hard 09:34 ingredient bring down very slowly 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> but 990... 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> remember when it was one of the first cake climb events? 09:34 988 was fun 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> i beat it in that event with no problem at ALL 09:34 I don't remember, I never played cake climb events 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> but then when I actually got to the level... 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> took me - get this - 30 tries. 09:35 orly 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> THIRTY! 09:35 989 was quite fun for me 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> i mean, twelve locked bombs to remove in 15 moves with tons of blockers around them? 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> that's why i kept losing. 09:35 990 in the main play took me +10 tries 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> 990 is hard IMO 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> because it was pretty fun 09:40 he needs huge casacdes 09:40 I think I had 2-3 million 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> 3 stars is 3.5 million. and it's rated VH to earn 3 stars 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> so getting 6 million... 09:40 yeah a lot colour bomb+wrapped candies, maybe 09:40 insanely hard 09:40 hi Chaynee 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> is like, legendary! 09:40 hi 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney o/ 09:40 yeah! 09:40 I am back. 09:40 I got 2 stars in 1000 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> same 09:40 Hi Flockky, what's up this early? o.o 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> the sky is up! :P 09:41 hehe 09:42 I was at the church a while ago to pray for latenight mass 09:42 21:41, December 16, 2015 ChaneyTheSamurott (wall | contribs | block) blocked TR0LL704 (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 1216 years (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Abusing multiple accounts: Get out!) (unblock | change block) 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> thanks! 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> did you delete his blog post as well, BTW? 09:42 and I will attend to school later at 6AM (+8 UTC) 09:42 Why 1216? Because today is 12/16 :D 09:42 nice 09:42 1216 XD 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> and remove those replies to the automatic message? 09:42 It's 12/17 where I live now 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> those were the things i couldn't do anything about 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> 12/16 here. 4:42 PM 09:43 Same time as 3lite. 09:43 :O 09:43 i am 22:43 16.12. 09:43 or10:43 pm 09:43 Speaking of 1216, that level is quite fun. 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> so 6 hours difference… nice 09:44 oh 09:44 I am still on 44... 09:44 *844 09:44 44 haha 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> 44? (rofl) 09:44 lol 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> well you're quite behind! 09:44 it's easy 09:44 I beat 44 in October 2013 (rofl) 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> :P 09:44 XD 09:44 i beat it in january 2014 09:44 same! 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> i beat it in September 2013 09:44 january 2014 is the time I played CCS 09:45 and joined the wiki on february 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> i started playing in August 2013 09:45 2014 09:45 me too when i started soon 2 years of playing lol 09:45 And it's almost february 2016 get ready for flockky 3 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> first found this place on November 24 2013 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> but made this account on June 30, 2014! 09:45 well speaking of 844, It took me 1 try when I replayed it 3 months ago 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 09:46 lucky me :P 09:46 cya 3lite 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> 844 was meh. remember that chaney? XD 09:46 flockky? 09:46 ? 09:46 Why will you rename your account again? :P 09:46 I dunno what's up with me :P 09:46 844 isnt VH it is overrated 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> 835 was awful -_- 09:47 835 sucked -_- 09:47 Hi Hufun! 09:47 Hey hey hey, I am back after... Three months? :D 09:47 Hi Flockky! 09:47 hi 09:47 I missed you very much 09:47 Hi You-fun :D 09:47 Hi Chaney! XD 09:48 BTW, I finally beat 1348 -_- 09:48 I thought you're a detrimental user because of your anonymous avatar :S 09:48 Yay! 09:48 That level sucked! 09:48 Yeah really sucks! 09:48 Candyyykresh is currently stucked in that level 09:48 It needs a nerf - bomb or color removal -_- 09:48 I think it need both 09:49 Or that XD 09:49 wait 09:49 I am playing CCSS more these days. 09:49 why you called yoursely a weird guy? 09:49 oh 09:49 I play CCSS in my mom's account 09:49 Because I am sometimes a weirdo. 09:49 192, currently 09:50 oh 09:50 Sometimes I pretend I am a cat and start to meow without a reason XD 09:50 lol 09:50 What? (rofl) 09:50 (rofl) 09:50 Yeah (rofl) 09:50 impossible little stages 09:50 weirdorly 09:51 what little stages? 09:51 Hi Sin. 09:51 hi It's a sin 09:51 Heya Chaney, Flockky, Weird guy? o.o , Mega and Kresh. 09:51 Lol dat emote 09:52 That's You-fun. 09:52 (Weird guy) 09:52 Oh, you-fun! I haven't seen you in ages :S 09:52 How have you been, Sin? 09:52 No advance at all. 09:52 hii 09:53 By the way, I hit that idiot who served me meat -_- 09:53 You have done a good job. 09:53 Does that idiot knows that you don't eat meat? 09:53 Yes! -_- 09:54 He tried to kill me for sure! 09:54 1405 09:54 I try to get three stars 09:54 wut 09:54 oh 09:54 But you finished the episode? 09:54 Is 1400 really that hard? 09:54 IDK. 09:55 Haven't played that level 09:55 I'm in 1398 09:55 1377 :/ 09:55 I hate to say it, but 1377 is NO way medium. 09:57 How hard is it then? 09:57 Ugh 1377 09:57 I haven't filled out the difficulties yet 09:57 gtg by all 09:57 Very Hard at least. 09:57 But yes, it's not medium for me 09:57 Zzz 09:57 (1377) 09:57 hy Candyyykresh 09:57 ZZZ Xd 09:57 Goodnight! 09:58 *bye 09:58 Nighty night, Kresh. 09:58 I will be going in a few mins. since I have school 09:58 I will go to sleep at 10 PM. 09:58 Wait... 09:58 I mean 11 PM :P 09:58 oh 09:58 (Because it is 9:59 PM) 09:59 you have 1 hour left to be with us on chat :P 09:59 I know :) 09:59 I will calculate the difficulty of 1377. 09:59 hi Richard 09:59 May I add my vote? 10:00 (VH for 1377!) 10:00 ok 10:00 "Moderate" 10:00 lol 10:00 Done :) 10:01 hi Enderman 10:01 o/ 10:02 Hi Ruan. 10:02 BRB. 10:02 *Ryan o.o 10:02 Ruan?! (rofl) 10:02 2 SE 10:02 5 M 10:02 1 SH 10:02 9 VH 10:02 for 1377 10:02 Ruan! XD 10:02 Ruan?! (rofl) 10:02 XD 10:02 That means, VH, Flockky. 10:02 BEST. TUPO. EVER. 10:03 http://prntscr.com/9f1dun 10:03 Not really, check one of my great tupos on my User page (rofl) 10:03 Wow that's quick screenshotting 10:03 VH? I thought Hard (fp) 10:04 VH, 10:04 9 VH is a strong support of VH. 10:04 even when there are 5 for M. 10:05 I know. 10:05 Very hard wins! 10:05 http://thirtydaychange.com/ Check out! 10:05 Hi Sara 10:05 No. 10:06 I am not checking that out. 10:06 No please, Sara 10:06 Me too 10:06 It's a virus. 10:06 Even when I don't click at it, I know it is a virus. 10:06 "HOW DID 167 AVERAGE PEOPLE WENT FROM A MONTHLY SALARY OF 10:06 $3,200 TO MAKING $46,572.79 IN LESS THAN A MONTH?" 10:06 -__- 10:06 -________________________- 10:06 Me too, I felt it's a virus 10:06 Really? 10:06 @Sara 10:07 http://thirtydaychange.com/ Check out! 10:07 We know. 10:07 Please no. 10:07 Nobody cares. 10:07 Richard, PM. 10:07 He is gone, Chaney. 10:07 OK, time for reload -_- 10:07 Maybe she encourages us to check that website. 10:08 Sara, go to hell -_- 10:08 I have a plan. 10:08 What plan? 10:08 You'll see 10:08 >:D 10:08 Okay... 10:09 This connecting is taking forever -_- 10:09 * ChaneyTheSamurott tries to log in again 10:09 Hey Sara Horowitz 10:09 http://thirtydaychange.com/ Check out! 10:09 http://thirtydaychange.com/ Check out! 10:10 Stop copying me you bastard! >.< 10:10 Ok, that's not nice -_- 10:10 Not until you stop. 10:10 not nice. 10:10 http://thirtydaychange.com/ Check out! 10:10 >:( 10:10 Just go away. 10:10 NOW. 10:11 why Sara? is that your advertisement? 10:11 Are you the owner of that website? >:( 10:11 Or else... Check your PM 10:11 BTW 10:11 I'm going in. 10:11 I might not come back. 10:12 NOBODY CARES. 10:12 ryan? 10:12 Yes? 10:12 Check PM. 10:12 What PM? 10:12 I jwas waiting in the line, but guess what I made to make the people leave? 10:13 What? 10:13 Wait 10:13 What line? 10:13 Line in the store. 10:13 And what did you make? 10:13 I farted! XD 10:13 -__- 10:13 FART JOKES 10:14 -_- 10:14 BANISH 10:14 Fiona? 10:14 BANISH 10:14 6 months. 10:14 I don't think she's Fiona. 10:15 Her ban ends on June 13! o.o 10:15 o.o 10:15 Well 10:15 Oh boy! o.o 10:15 June 13?! 10:15 she should took a long long break. 10:15 What's so signifigant? 10:16 Guys I got to go, eating breakfast 10:16 Cya o/ 10:16 This guy was a cheater -_- 10:17 I hope I can talk to cheekian and rose later 10:17 after my party 10:20 Ugh, is it me or on agar.io are cheaters? -_- 10:20 You still have peppermint party 10:22 Where's cheaters? 10:22 Didn't found any 10:22 Agar.io. 10:23 There were some sort of campaign, where the spiky things were eatable 10:26 Gosh 10:26 Candy crush dead wiki 10:26 Am I right 10:29 Yes. 10:36 "Are you hungry" 10:36 No, I'm crazy! 10:47 Ryan, have you ever experinced a glitch on agar.io? 10:48 o/ 10:48 Hi Asew. 10:48 uh... 10:48 Um 10:48 Like, being eaten by much smaller cell? -_- 10:48 Ryan, don't worry about copypasting 30 Day Check into the GDash wiki chat 10:48 XD 10:49 I pasted the wrong thing by accident 10:49 I meant to paste this: http://prntscr.com/9f1dun 10:49 Chuck Norris can summon a Toffee Tornado on the board. 10:50 Oh BTW Asew 10:50 I beat Theory of Nothing Tu-tu 10:51 K 10:51 (ToE2) 10:51 ^ 10:51 needs more nothing 10:51 Theory of Everything 2? What... 10:51 Okay, Frozzy Frezbuer 10:51 Did you beat ToE2 or ToN? 10:51 So that's your monthly personality 10:51 Both ToE's 10:52 Chuck Norris can remove a chocolate spawner from the board. 10:52 Chuck Norris can shut you up 10:52 Chuck Norris can summon marmalade. 10:53 My cell's mass: 709. 10:53 The mass of the cell, which has eaten me: 627 -_- 10:54 I made the mother cell grow and engulf the #1 position once 10:54 I was #2 then 10:54 And now I am about to go someplace where I don't want to go 10:54 #bossperson 10:54 Where? 10:54 My uncle's 10:54 o.o 10:55 Level 323 is the easiest level ever@! 10:56 Said Chuck Norris 10:57 Chuck Norris can get a mystery egg out of a 5-layer icing. 10:57 Um 10:57 Asew? 10:58 ? 10:58 Where's your Mystery Candy factory? 10:58 I just ate a cell named "Justin Bieber" (rofl) 10:58 Right here 10:58 Chaney, no offense, but that's not exactly funny. 10:58 Can I get a green one/ 10:58 Please, Asew/ 10:58 * Asew54321 gives Ryan a purple mystery egg 10:58 There you go :) 10:58 Purple's good. 10:59 * EndermanR169 opens it 10:59 Wild Pikachu has appeared! 10:59 What? 10:59 I finished fanciful fort today. 10:59 * EndermanR169 runs 10:59 I started today, 10:59 It only took one minute 10:59 Pikachu, use Thunderbolt 10:59 Impossible 11:00 I think there's a timed level in there 11:00 I saw a cactus in there. 11:00 You must have spent 4 seconds per level 11:00 In order to beat it in a minute 11:01 DISPROVEN BY FACT. 11:01 Actually 15 minutes. 11:01 NLL 11:01 11:02 4 minutes per level* 11:02 My bad 11:02 15 minutes. 11:02 1 minute a level 11:03 Right. 11:03 How many lives do you have/ 11:04 5. 11:04 AFK 11:06 playing clicker heroes 11:31 Back... RIP chat 2015 12 16